Field
Various embodiments disclosed herein relate to mounting systems and mounting methods. Certain embodiments relate to mounting systems configured to couple electronic devices to a wall.
Description of Related Art
Electronic devices can be electronically and even physically coupled to other electronic devices. For example, a digital media player can be coupled to a television by a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) cable to enable the television to display media, such as movies or games, from the digital media player. The digital media player can receive media from data storage devices (such as discs or internal hard drives) or from the Internet through many different content providers such as Netflix Inc., Microsoft Corporation, and Sony Corporation.
Mounting systems can be used to couple electronic devices to a wall. Mounting systems can hold electronic devices while the electronic devices provide media from the Internet and/or from data storage devices to televisions. Electronic devices can be damaged if they fall out of mounting systems. Thus, there is a need for systems and methods to securely mount electronic devices to diverse types of walls and surfaces.